Dulce brisa
by Aimi Tendo
Summary: Shot sobre Akane y ese amor que no conoce fronteras. Una pequeña historia cargada de sentimiento. Para el reto "la persona más importante" del foro Ranmaniáticos.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia participa en el concurso "La persona más importante" del foro Ranmaniáticos.**

Ranma ½ y sus personajes no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Escribo esto por diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.

DULCE BRISA

1.- Bríos.

Parado en el marco de la puerta la observaba con detenimiento, si alguien años atrás le hubiera dicho lo dulce y tierna que podía llegar a ser no lo hubiera creído, pero el mismo fue testigo de ese cambio y no es que no lo fuera nunca con él, a veces, cuando quería y él se portaba bien con ella podía disfrutar de ciertas atenciones que antes no le daba.

Con el tiempo y después de haberse sincerado el uno con el otro, conoció a la verdadera Akane… dulce, tierna y amorosa; seguía siendo algo bruta y marimacho cuando la hacía enfadar, pero él sabía que en el fondo existía esa mujer que si le daban la oportunidad amaba intensamente y siempre estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

Ahora, esas caricias y atenciones él tenía que compartirlas con su pequeño hijo de dos años Ryoma, disfrutaba observándola mientras vestía y acicalaba al pequeño niño que jugaba con un muñeco de felpa mientras su madre terminaba de peinarlo.

La forma en la que atendía a su pequeño despertaba en él sentimientos que nunca antes sintió con nadie más, eran su vida… su tesoro más preciado; por ellos daría todo hasta su vida misma.

El velaría por ellos día y noche para asegurar su bienestar y más aún que ella ahora llevaba en su vientre a su segundo descendiente, sabía que era sana y fuerte; pero no podía evitar verla tan frágil e indefensa en su estado.

Días a tras la había notado distante y abstraída, eran las fechas en las que la nostalgia la invadía por el recuerdo de su madre, pero en esta ocasión el sentimiento era aún mayor.

En reiteradas ocasiones trató en vano de distraerla y animarla, ella se limitaba a sonreírle para luego seguir en sus actividades de rutina en el mismo estado de ánimo, le preocupaba y no encontraba la manera de reconfortarla, parecía que él único con poder para sacarla su ensimismamiento era el pequeño Ryoma y sus encantos de bebé.

-¡ya estás listo mi amor! Te ves muy guapo, tu abuelita va estar muy contenta de verte –declaraba mientras tomaba en brazos a niño que sonreía al sentir los pequeños besos que su madre le propinaba por toda su carita.

Ranma al escuchar lo que le decía a su primogénito se quedó estático y un escalofrío le recorrió todo su ser, sin embargo, no dijo ni una palabra.

Miro su reloj de muñeca, eran las 8 de la mañana y estaba inquieto, era hora de partir para visitar a su suegra y no quería que su esposa se deprimiera.

Se acercó a ella para tomar al bebé en brazos y no hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios, Ryoma le sonrió y aceptó gustoso estar en brazos de su padre.

-ya es tiempo amor, ¿estás lista? –ella asintió con la mirada, tomó su bolso y se incorporó para partir rumbo al cementerio a visitar a su madre.

Caminaron sin prisa, mientras platicaban en cosas sin importancia, solo se detuvieron a comprar flores… claveles, los más hermosos que encontró ese era su regalo todos los años, pero en este año en particular querían darle uno mayor, uno más especial para tenerla siempre presente.

La cálida brisa de mayo se mezclaba con el dulce aroma de los claveles rojos; como todos los años, sin falta su chica adorada había insistido en visitar ese lugar que la hacía sentirse más cercana a esa persona tan importante de su vida.

Aunque los años pasaran y los recuerdos en su memoria fueran tan difusos como limitados, jamás la olvidaría: su voz, su tierna mirada, sus dulces y tibias caricias; cerraba los ojos y podía mirarla frente a ella, a esa pequeña niña que era en aquel entonces.

Al llegar a su destino, ella hizo una inclinación a modo de saludo al igual que Ranma y ambos sonrieron cuando el pequeño niño saludo moviendo su cabecita en la misma forma que sus padres.

Sus blancas manos acomodaban un ramillete de claveles rojos en aquella lápida previamente lavada por ella misma, sabía que sus hermanas también irían, pero al ser ella la primera en visitar a su madre quiso limpiarla.

Había escogido los claveles más frescos y hermosos, sus favoritos; su madre le llegó a decir que ella era como una de esas bellas flores tan dulce como su aroma, tan pura como su esencia y persistente y terca como su tallo.

Él la observaba paciente e inquieto a la vez, sentada sobre sus piernas terminó de acomodar las flores rojas y se dedicó a hacer una plegaria; estando en el último trimestre de su segundo embarazo no le agradaba la idea de que se esforzara demasiado, pero también sabía que era imposible no había podido disuadirla de no ir, le preocupaba su estado, debía descansar y cuidarse; pero con el tiempo había aprendido que en terquedad nadie le podía ganar a su joven esposa.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue acompañarla y como siempre cuidar de ella de cerca, como artista marcial sus sentidos eran más desarrollados, fruto de su arduo entrenamiento, en combate todas sus habilidades eran muy útiles; pero había ocasiones como en esta en particular que deseaba no ser tan sensible a percibir ciertas energías y agradecía que su esposa no pudiera sentirlo.

Y no es que fuera algo malo o sintiera temor, porque Ranma Saotome no le teme a nada, pero estar en un lugar tan lleno de bríos lo dejaban algo agotado.

-Ranma… -le llamo en un tono tan suave que a duras penas pudo escucharla

-Dime Akane

-¿Tú crees que le guste nuestro regalo? – mantenía la mirada baja y sus manos acariciaban con ternura su vientre, por un instante brisa removió su pelo y acarició su rostro.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia participa en el concurso "La persona más importante" del foro Ranmaniáticos.**

Ranma ½ y sus personajes no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Escribo esto por diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.

DULCE BRISA

2.- Caricia.

-Ranma… -le llamo en un tono tan suave que a duras penas pudo escucharla

-Dime Akane

-¿Tú crees que le guste nuestro regalo? – mantenía la mirada baja y sus manos acariciaban con ternura su vientre, por un instante la brisa removió su pelo y acarició su rostro.

El mantuvo su mirada en ella y Ryoma aplaudía con sus manitas mientras hacía ruidos graciosos con la boca -sé que le encantará… ¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez?

Ella volteó a mirarlo a los ojos para sentir con la cabeza y regalarle una sincera sonrisa, la primera en varios días. Antes de hablar cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

-Mamita no sabes cuánto te extraño, Ryoma está creciendo mucho y sé que te hubiera gustado estar con él, verlo crecer y consentirlo muchísimo, está aprendiendo a comer solito y cada día aprende cosas nuevas –soltó un gran suspiro tratando de controlar el sentimiento de tristeza que comenzaba a invadirla –Ranma y yo te tenemos una sorpresa, nuestro segundo bebé es una niña y hemos decido llamarla Naoko, como tú… -Ranma noto el brillo húmedo en sus ojos y se acercó a ella para poner una mano en su hombro y reconfortarla. –así, tus dos nietos tendrán siempre presente que tuvieron una abuelita bella, buena y cariñosa; una abuelita que, aunque no esté con ellos siempre los va a cuidar como has cuidado de mí y de mis hermanas; te quiero mucho mamita –sin poderlo evitar su voz se cortó y comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. –no sabes cuanta falta me haces y solo espero poder ser tan buena madre para mis hijos como lo fuiste tú para mí.

Cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos y soltó a llorar liberando la tristeza y vacío que albergaba su corazón por no poder tener con ella a su madre.

Ranma bajo de sus brazos a su pequeño niño que no alcanzaba a comprender bien lo que sucedía y solo veía extrañado la escena. Ayudo a su esposa a incorporarse y la abrazó, mientras que ella se sentía confortada y protegida.

Una cálida corriente de aire los envolvió mientras desprendía las flores de sakura de los árboles regalándoles una hermosa lluvia rosa de pétalos; a él una conocida sensación recorrió su cuerpo erizándole la piel, para ella fue el bálsamo que necesitaba para aliviar su tristeza, mientras que para el pequeño Ryoma fue un espectáculo maravilloso y único que aprovechó para jugar a atrapar los pétalos que revoloteaba y caía suavemente al piso.

El pequeño niño se divertía y reía ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor; y fueron precisamente sus rizas las que lograron romper con el desánimo del momento.

Ambos padres lo observaron enternecidos sin romper el abrazo; el pequeño detuvo su juego al ver una flor de sakura el en piso que tomó con mucho cuidado entre sus manitas y se acercó a su madre para dársela.

Ella la tomo con cuidado, llegando a su memoria el recuerdo de la última flor que ella le dio a su madre; abrazo a su hijo y le beso en la frente antes de que él se escapara de sus brazos para seguir jugando.

Ranma se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, acunando con sus manos su vientre, con la intención de trasmitirle a ambas con esa acción todo el amor que sentía por ellas.

-Akane… no me gusta verte triste, piensa que a la bebé le hace daño… amor, mírame… –con dulzura la giro y colocó una de sus manos en su rostro para que lo viera frente a frente. –…tu madre siempre ha estado con ustedes, contigo, son parte de ella, como Ryoma y esta bebé lo son de ti. –nuevamente había posado sus manos en el lugar donde crecía su pequeña Naoko.

Akane lo escuchaba atenta, había colocado sus manos sobre las de su esposo, su contacto era cálido y la hacía sentir protegida.

-¿crees que… en verdad pueda escucharme? Tal vez ¿verme?

-estoy muy seguro de ello, estoy seguro que donde quiera que esté ha podido ver crecer a sus hijas y ahora a sus nietos; sé que está orgullosa de las mujeres en las que se han convertido y siempre las acompaña.

Escucharlo la tranquilizaba, sus palabras la llenaban de fe y renovaban sus fuerzas.

-la extraño tanto! – abrazó a su esposo buscando refugio en sus brazos; él la recibió con un beso en la frente y continuó hablando.

-Su amor es tan grande que de alguna manera te lo hace sentir… piensa que cada vez que la brisa toca tu rostro es ella regalándote una caricia.

-eso suena muy tierno, gracias Ranma… -se había alejado un poco para poder verlo a los ojos –gracias por estar conmigo.

Él le sonrió y solo le correspondió con un dulce beso en los labios.

-Debemos irnos, necesitas descansar y Naoko también –ella se despidió de su madre y se dejó guiar por esposo; ambos se acercaron a Ryoma que le extendió los bracitos a su madre para que lo cargara.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la salida del sacramental Ryoma miró en dirección al lugar donde momentos atrás su madre había orado, sonrió ampliamente y con una señal de su manita decía adiós, para Akane el gesto paso desapercibido, pero no fue igual para el azabache; que al darse cuenta giró la mirada en el mismo punto que su pequeño, por un instante observo atento el lugar para después esbozar una sonrisa y despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza.

Una dulce brisa cargada del aroma a flores envolvió a los tres.

Fin.

¡Espero les haya gustado! Hace mucho que rondaba en mi cabeza una historia de este corte, cargada de sentimiento, la oportunidad llegó con la invitación a participar en el foro de Ranmaníaticos. ¡Me encanta leerlos espero sus reviews!

Gracias a todos por leer en especial a Ikita y a rosefe-123

Aprovecho para disculparme por tanto tiempo de ausencia y anunciarles que en pocos días estaré actualizando "Pequeña kunoichi" y "vulnerable"


End file.
